Chucky On Elm Street
by Murphy22
Summary: Freddy is back to kill on Elm Street again ,but Chucky keeps interupting him.
1. Sorry Jack Chucky's backOn Elm Street?

Sorry Jack … Chucky's back…on Elm Street

It was a cold night on Elm Street. Laurie was fast asleep dreaming of lollipops and candycanes. Suddenly the door squeaked open. Nancy was still in a deep slumber. The door squeaked back shut, but no one was at the door. Nancy began to squirm in her bed. Something was climbing onto her bed. A hand was at the top now. It was none other than CHUCKY? He was on top of the bed holding a knife close to Nancy's throat. Chucky was laughing menacingly. Chucky said," Sorry Jack…Chu…." Chucky was thrown across the floor by someone unknown to him. Chucky stumbled to his feet to see who it was that throw him across the room. Chucky looked around and there he was, FREDDY KRUGER. Freddy said," This is my nightmare, you stupid doll." That made Chucky really angry. Freddy saw how angry he was making Chucky. Chucky's face was turning bright red. Freddy said," Is the little girl's toy upset." That was the last straw. Chucky wasn't going to take this from a man who could only kill unprotected people in their dreams. Chucky leaped for Freddy. Chucky bit his leg. Freddy was thinking was he serious. Freddy was jerking his leg around. He was hitting the dresser. He beat chucky against the wall. Chucky's grip grew tighter. Freddy yelled," Get off you little midget!" All the noise woke Nancy from her deep sleep. Nancy saw Freddy and Chucky screaming. She expected Freddy, but not a doll. Nancy screamed for her life. Nancy's shriek made Chucky let go of Freddy's leg. Freddy and Chucky put their hands over their ears.

Chucky yelled," She's a pain in the neck."

"Welcome to my nightmare."

Nancy finally passed out from all the screaming.

"Finally. Now where were we?"

"I was about to send you back to the factory you came from."

"Oh. Wait…What?"

Before Chucky knew what was going on Freddy hurled Chucky out the closed window. He threw him hard enough to shatter the glass. When Freddy thought Chucky was dead he disappeared. Meanwhile outside the window Chucky laid on the ground with shards of glass all in him. Chucky finally got back up on his feet. He pulled the shards of glass out of his face. Chucky took a needle out of his pocket and began to sow himself up.

Chucky yelled," This isn't over, Kruger!"


	2. Dream Child's Play

A week had gone by since Freddy and Chucky's first encounter and Nancy was slowly recovering to what she believed was a nightmare. Chucky was planning his next move. He decided to keep an eye on Nancy.

Chucky rang Nancy's door bell. Nancy opened the door and Chucky stood still. She was scared because she remembered him from her dream, but Nancy realized she was being silly. Nancy picked up the doll, inspecting it just to be sure that it was safe. Nancy took the doll inside and put it on her bed. Nancy went into the bathroom to get ready to go out with her friends tonight. Chucky realized this was his chance to really get under Freddy's skin.

Nancy came out of the bathroom and noticed that Chucky wasn't on her bed anymore. Nancy started to freak out.

"It's just a dream..." Nancy said to herself "It's just a dream..."

"Dreams aren't my thing. I like to kill people while they're awake."

Nancy turned around and saw Chucky standing there. Chucky pounced on Nancy. Nancy put up a fight, but she wasn't stronger than Chucky. Chucky wrestled her to the ground and Nancy started to scream. Chucky grabbed a lamp on the nightstand and knocked her out.

Chucky laughed menacingly. "Come out, come out where every you are Freddy or I'll kill your little obsession."

Freddy suddenly appeared in front of Chucky. "Chucky. If you wanted my attention you could have just fell asleep."

"Nice try Krueger I've seen your movies. They stunk."

"Mine have to have been better than yours considering you only had four movies. I had double that."

Chucky was getting fed up with Freddy. Chucky grabbed his knife and put it to Nancy's throat.

"Don't you want to save your precious obsession?"

"You must not pay any attention to the movies. I want her dead."

"But you want to be the one to kill her. You would hate it if I got to her before you did."

The knife was now touching Nancy's throat. A drop of blood ran down the knife.

"I'm your worst nightmare Chucky."

"Prove it."

Freddy ran over to Chucky and threw him across the room. He was breaking everything. Chucky grabbed his knife and stabbed Freddy in the leg. Freddy fell to his knees.

"What's a matter the nightmare not as bad as everyone thought he was?" Chucky teased.

Chucky stabbed Freddy over and over. Freddy was on the ground bleeding to death. Chucky stood on top of Freddy and picked up his knife, about to thrust it into Freddy's heart.

Chucky smirked. "I dreamed this would be more of a challenge, but I guess the dream master is getting a little too old to be a killer anymore."

Chucky thrust the knife at Freddy. Suddenly, Freddy pushed Chucky off of him and stood back on his feet.

Freddy declared,"I am the dream master now and forever."

Chucky rushed to Freddy. Freddy plunged his hand threw Chucky cutting open his stomach. His hand went all the way through Chucky. Chucky was on the floor motionless and Freddy was victorious. Freddy walked over to Nancy and untied her. Nancy was shocked that he didn't try to hurt her.

Freddy said, "I'll see you in your dreams."

Nancy walked over to Chucky and kicked him. She picked him up and threw him in the trash. Nancy walked back to her room and got ready for bed.

She sat in her bed and said,"I'll be waiting for you, Freddy."

Nancy fell asleep. Outside of the house the trash can began to move. Out popped a little doll hand. Chucky slowly got out of the trash can. Chucky was crawling on the floor.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Freddy."


	3. Seed Of A New Nightmare

Seed Of A New Nightmare

Chucky was getting sick and tired of always losing to Freddy. Chucky decided to get a fresh start in the morning. Chucky went to an abandoned doll store. Chucky dozed of to his dreams or should I say his nightmares. Chucky was fast asleep dreaming of killing Nancy. He was about to stab the knife through Nancy's body. It all seemed so easy. As chucky was about to thrust the knife into Nancy's fragile body none other than Freddy Kruger knocked Chucky off of her. Chucky smashed into a pile of old broken dolls. Chucky stumbled to get up. Chucky yelled," I can't even escape you from my dreams!"

Freddy aid," I think you mean NIGHTMARE!"

Chucky was shaking.

Freddy continued," Why else would I be here except in your nightmares."

"Oh shoot."

"Sorry Jack but Chuckys not coming back."

Freddy began to laugh menacingly. Chucky was scared out of his mind. Could he defeat the dream master? Would this be Chucky's last movie? Chucky looked around for a weapon. Freddy just laughed while Chucky tried to look for a weapon in a dream controlled by him. Freddy ran towards Chucky ,but as Chucky was shielding himself Freddy disappeared. When Chucky realized this opportunity he tried to wake himself up. Then suddenly he was back on the ground where he was when he fell asleep. Chucky said," That was a close one." Then suddenly Freddy's hand reached up and went right through Chucky again. Chucky screamed. Chucky thought it was over ,but at that very second Nancy ran into the doll store. Nancy saw Chucky screaming. She threw Chucky across the room into the doll pile again. Nancy yelled," Come on Freddy it's my turn." Suddenly Freddy was behind Nancy. Before Freddy could touch Nancy Chucky jumped on Freddy's back. Now Chucky had a knife. He plunged into Freddy's back over and over. Freddy screamed. Nancy took the opportunity to get out of there before she got hurt. Chucky yelled, "I'm getting really tired of you. It's about time I finished you off." Right then Chucky stabbed Freddy in the back one last time. This one went all the way through Freddy. Freddy fell to the ground dead. Freddy's body vanished. Chucky stood there looking victorius. He cleaned of his knife and exclaimed," Your next Nancy!"


	4. The Dream Master Part 1

Chucky was ready to go after Nancy. She would be his greatest victory over Freddy. He was so excited that he couldn't wait to kill her. That night he came to Nancy's house. He waited outside for the perfect moment. He wanted it to be…special. While Chucky plotted his next move Nancy sat in her room scared out of her mind. She didn't know who she was more afraid of. She had taken Krueger on before but this Chucky guy was different, but he was also just a stupid doll. Then she remembered that Freddy is just a stupid dream and he can do a lot of damage, so maybe she shouldn't underestimate him just yet. One thing was for sure Freddy and Chucky were trying to kill each other. Maybe she could convince Freddy that they should work together. She knew what Freddy was capable of so he would be the safer bet, but how was she going to make contact with him. She could just fall asleep, but that could be more dangerous than helpful. Then she thought that was really her only option, so she would have to try.

Nancy made herself comfortable on the bed. She set her alarm clock to wake her up in thirty minutes just in case Freddy wouldn't cooperate with her. She set her head on her pillow and fell into a deep slumber. She was in the old school building from when she was a child. The place looked deserted, but she knew he couldn't be far off. She walked into one of the classroom. Then she heard a screeching noise. It was Freddy scratching his fingers across the chalk board. He was smiling that wickedly creepy smile at Nancy. Nancy proposed to him that they work together to get rid of Chucky and then they could go back to the way things were before. While Freddy contemplated her idea he tapped his knife finger on the old teacher's desk. Two heads were better than one, and he wouldn't have to worry about her while he was dealing with Chucky. The best part was that Chucky would never see it coming. Freddy agreed to the arrangement. Then Nancy proceeded to tell him her idea on how to defeat the wicked little doll.

Chucky waited until midnight. The neighborhood was completely quiet this was his chance to strike. He snuck in through the window. He saw that nobody was down stairs. He hadn't been detected. Things were going as planned. Now for the hard part…the stairs! He slowly but surely made his way up to Nancy's bedroom. He got to the door and it slowly creaked open. Nancy was still fast asleep in her bed. She looked so peaceful. It was almost too easy. Chucky kind of wished it was more of a challenge. Well sometimes wishes come true. He climbed his way up to Nancy's bed. It was almost as if she was dead. She looked like Snow White after eating the witch's apple. Chucky held up his knife and was prepared to thrust it into her chest. At that moment Nancy's alarm went off and startled him. Nancy opened her eyes, and she saw him on top of her. She threw him across the room. Chucky laid there motionless.

He slowly got up and said," You know I'm getting pretty sick and tired of being thrown across this room." Nancy jumped off of her bed and she slid Chucky's knife under the bed where he wouldn't find it. She became frustrated that she didn't knock him out. This would be harder than she thought. Chucky frantically searched for his knife, but it had disappeared. He saw Nancy standing beside the bed. He pounced for her like a tiger. He latched on to her leg. She tried to kick him off, but it was no use. She couldn't shake him. She kept trying until eventually he lost his grip. He flew down to the floor. Before he had the time to get up, she picked him up. He tried to get free. It looked like he was freaking out. She went to her closet door and opened it up. She put his head halfway through the closet. Then she proceeded to bang his head repeatedly with the door. Chucky screamed and yelled death threats towards her. After a few hits he was knocked out. She then threw him in the closet and locked the door. Her job was done it was now up to Freddy to take care of him. Chucky woke up in a doll factory, at first he had thought it was all a dream, but it hurt too much to have not been real. He got up slowly and examined his head. He was furious. He found a mirror and saw that his face looked all squished and distorted. He then tried to figure out how he was back at the doll factory. Then it hit him. He heard a menacing laugh from far away. It was Freddy. Freddy yelled," Welcome back, Jack!"

Chucky replied," I'm screwed."


End file.
